Lamp hinge assemblies of the type to which the present invention relates are not new per se. For example, German Patent DE 86-19,907 U1 shows a lamp assembly wherein the lamp pole and the head of the lamp can pivot around an axis transverse to the direction in which the light is emitted by the head of the lamp which is restricted by stops to less than 360.degree.. This is disadvantageous in certain applications in which a pivot range of 360.degree. or more is desired.